The First Glance
by DaisyDay
Summary: What if Lee had unknowingly met Amanda years before? My contribution to the SMK 35th Anniversary Fanzine AND it's also my first one-shot!


.

 _._

The First Glance

 _Each Spring, the cherry blossom trees lining Washington DC's Tidal Basin burst into a fireworks of pink and white buds. Besides signifying the start of spring, these picturesque trees are poetically associated with the blossoming of love._

Which is why a young Amanda West wanted to be married during this time.

.

 **May, 1972**

"Hold still, Amanda, so I can pin it on straight!" Dotty warned, as she attempted to place the veil on Amanda's head.

They had spent the last hour in the vestibule of the church, dressing her for her wedding to Joe King. She was wearing a lovely, soft taffeta white wedding dress with a beautiful lace bodice.

"There, I've got it!" Dotty declared, looking pleased, "Are you sure you don't want to wear the veil over your face when you walk down the aisle?" she asked, now adjusting the back of the veil to fall behind Amanda's back.

"No, Mother, I want to see everyone clearly when I walk down the aisle and I want them to see me, too!"

Dotty threw up her arms, _"The youth of today have no sentiments for traditions!"_ she complained to herself, before sweetly adding, "Whatever you want, Dear. It's your special day."

"Are you sure it's on securely?" Amanda impatiently asked. She lifted her hand towards the veil until Dotty slapped it away.

"Ow! Mo- _ther!_ "

"I told you, it's fine! See for yourself!" insisted Dotty.

Amanda turned and viewed herself in the mirror. What she saw reflected back was a very excited young woman. She couldn't believe it—it was her wedding day...the day every girl dreamed about! Amanda smiled and the reflection smiled back. Everything was running exactly as planned. The veil was perfect, as well as her dress and makeup. But the hair….

"Oh gosh, Mother," Amanda regretted, turning her head from side to side in the mirror, "I wished I had listened to you and put my hair up or at least halfway up...or maybe I should have curled it?"

"I thought you would've look lovely with it curly, but don't you worry, Amanda, Dear….you're just as beautiful with your hair straight! You're perfect as you are!"

"Oh, Mother! You're only saying that because you're my mother!"

Dotty smiled, "Nonsense! Even the mirror is telling you that!" She then joyously clasped her hands together, "Oh, I just can't believe the day has finally arrived! My little girl is getting married!"

Amanda knew she was so lucky to have a such a supportive mother. She instinctively opened her arms to fiercely hug her.

"Thank you, Mother, for always being there for me!"

Dotty felt tears surface as she locked in a hug with her daughter. When they pulled apart at last, she commented, "I'm so proud of the person you've become, Amanda, and Joe better appreciate that, too!"

Something in her words made Amanda eye her mother closely.

"Mother, You ARE glad I'm marrying Joe, right?...You DO think he's the one for me, don't you?"

Dotty blinked quickly, "Yes... of course, Dear."

But Amanda heard the hesitancy, "Mo- _ther_ , you need to tell the truth! We've always been honest with one another!"

Dotty wanted to word it right, "Welllll, admittedly, Joe is a bit of a dreamer, _but_ hopefully he'll settle down once he's married and you two move into a house together and create a gaggle of MY grandkids!"

Amanda playfully slapped her Mother's arm, "Oh Mother!" She then turned back towards the mirror to take one last look at herself, also hoping that Joe will decide to settle down. And soon, too.

.

.

Young agent Lee Stetson had a need for speed as his 240z continued to pursue the fast moving Fiat just ahead of him. He had chased this car all the way from Washington DC to Arlington, Virginia.

And he loved it.

Anything risky was a challenge for him.

Spy work definitely suited him.

 _Screeeech!_

Suddenly the Soviet agent's car changed strategy and came to a screeching halt in front of a curb. Ivan Zuyov jumped out.

 _It would now be a foot race,_ Lee concluded as he watched Zuyov running towards, of all places, a white painted church with a tall steeple.

Lee cussed under his breath, _Zuyov was probably planning to get lost in the crowd inside the church!_

Lee skidded his car to a stop and swung his car door open. He flew across a grassy lawn. Church bells rang out which meant there was some kind of service being held. People would be in attendance inside.

 _And that meant it would be more difficult to locate his target._

 _Dammit!_ Then he reminded himself that he needed to watch his words once inside the church.

Running up the outside steps of the church, he brushed past someone asking him to sign the registry and then past another one who asked him which side of the family he belonged. He stopped just inside the double opened doors to catch his breath. When he paused momentarily to look around, he stared in awe at the sight before him.

The church was beautifully decorated for a wedding.

The pews were lined with delicate gardenias and ribbons. An elegant runner streamed down the center aisle, ending at the alter, which displayed elaborate white floral arrangements and carefully twisted garlands of green leaves and white flowers. Soft organ music could be heard drifting all the way up to the vaulted ceiling.

And for a split second, Lee had forgotten that he was allergic to church weddings.

Then he noticed the people standing up front at the altar—the dutiful but bored pastor, the groomsmen in their monkey suits, and the nervous groom. Everyone looked uncomfortable and he was again reminded why he hated weddings.

Marriage was definitely not for him. Nope, for that would be a hindrance to his work and to his personal life. _So little time and too many enemies and women_ , was his life's motto.

Then he heard some commotion behind him and when he whipped around, he witnessed the bridesmaids getting ready to line up... _behind him._

The music in the church had changed as well.

 _No, no, no_ ….

With dread he realized that he had unwillingly become part of the wedding party.

But he could not leave. Zuyov was hiding somewhere in the church—he felt it with every fiber of his being. He had no choice but to proceed forward into the inner sanctuary of the church, for nothing would stop him from completing his mission.

He took his first steps onto the runner. It seemed as if every head had turned back to view him.

 _How I hate church weddings_ , he reminded himself, _especially when he was LEADING the procession!_

Each step he took felt as though he was walking to his execution. But he must not raise suspicion, he must play his part. Basic Spy 101. He pretended he belonged as he smiled vacantly and amicably, his head nodding left and right as he continued down the center aisle.

 _Keep smiling_ , he encouraged himself, _I can bluff my way through this_.

He even managed a slight wave to no one in particular while ignoring the hushed whispers coming from both sides of the pews, which were obviously directed at him.

" _Sit down!"_

" _Sit down!"_

" _Sit down!"_

He continued smiling and pretending he was receiving adulation instead.

 _Worst assignment ever._

Lee could feel himself sweating, hoping he could quickly find somewhere to hide. But all rows were full, making it more difficult to find his target. Then, up ahead, third row, he saw movement.

No, it wasn't Zuyov, but it was something better. Someone had graciously scooted over, leaving Lee enough space to sit down. Gratefully taking a seat, he nodded his thanks to the elderly white-haired lady who responded with a huge wink and flirtatious smile.

 _Ooooo boy,_ Lee inwardly winced as he faced forward again, wishing he was anywhere but here.

As the music played on and the bridesmaids entered, Lee constantly kept watch at all the invitees in the pews instead of the ceremony. He could sense Zuyov was nearby, sitting in one of the pews, but he couldn't spot him just yet.

Suddenly the music abruptly changed again.

The wedding march song had begun.

Lee scowled when everyone respectively stood. _It would now be even harder to spot Zuyov above the heads of the standing invitees,_ Lee ruefully thought, as he was forced to stand as well.

.

.

Amanda hadn't realized she would be so nervous. Her bouquet of gardenias and baby breaths were shaking in her perspiring hands as she took her first steps. Her legs felt heavy, her throat dry. What did this all mean?

 _Shouldn't this be the happiest day of her life?_

The entire church seemed to echo her footsteps as she made her way up to the elevated alter towards her new life. It seemed to be the longest walk she'd ever taken. Amanda felt herself quaking nervously on the inside. She forced one foot forward and then the other foot. It was like trudging through mud.

Meanwhile, Lee had been trying to peer through, above and beyond the crowd. _No sign of Zuyov yet_. After looking in vain, he happened to peer down the aisle.

And that's when he spotted _her._

A young bride was tentatively walking down the aisle.

But not just any bride.

He stood mesmerized and it caused his heart to stop beating as air left his lungs at the sight of her.

She was beautiful, of course, but he's seen... and been with... many beautiful women before. No, it was more than that. This young woman seemed to radiate from the inside out.

.

Continuing her awkward walk, Amanda scanned the crowd, trying to find a reassuring face when suddenly goosebumps ran down her back the second her eyes landed on _him._

And her heart did a flip as well as a flop.

He had been standing in the third row, staring intently at her in wonderment when she met his gaze. He was movie-star handsome with his shaggy hair and tall built, but there was something else special about him. His presence was full of strength, yet his opened face seemed kind.

Suddenly her legs felt lighter, like she could sprint to the third row. Her heart pounded riotously the closer she came towards him.

 _What was wrong with her?_

Meanwhile Lee could almost hear the swishing taffeta of her dress now. He didn't know what he would do once she got close enough, but the anticipation was killing him.

She was almost upon him now, and just when they were about to meet face to face with barely a distance between them, one of her wedding shoes accidentally held traction on the runner….

….and...

 _Oooof!_

she felt herself being propelled forward, amid gasps from the crowd.

And she couldn't stop the momentum...

...until strong arms firmly caught her from falling further.

Wide-eyed, she found herself gazing into the most captivating green eyes she'd ever seen. The strength of his arms, his chiseled masculinity and those alluring eyes had Amanda in a tizzy.

 _Who IS this man?_ She wondered, intensely watching him.

Then realization hit her like a hammer.

 _Why is she thinking about this man?_ She was marrying Joe. Joe!

She instantly lowered her eyes and attempted to stand on her own, her body still filled with tingling sensations by this man's touch.

Lee had yearned to pull her closer, but she was already steady on her feet and straightening her dress and veil. He had no choice but to meld back into the third row.

And when she wordlessly nodded her thanks to him, he couldn't help noticing the appealing blush of her cheeks and the open optimism in her innocent eyes.

.

Amanda could feel the mystery man's eyes following her as she pressed forward. She wanted to turn around and…. do what? Walk backwards and trip again in front of him, just so she could fall in his arms again?

 _She pushed aside that silly thought, especially since that was EXACTLY_ _what she wanted to do._

 _But she had made a promise to Joe and he was going to be her future!_

Amanda forced herself to continue walking, flashing a smile over to Joe, who looked jittery and confused as he waited patiently for her to arrive.

 _One step at a time_ , she silently told herself, as her feet suddenly felt like lead again.

.

Meanwhile, Lee had snapped out of his trance.

He chided himself for his attraction to someone who was on her way to being married.

Married. _Such a crazy concept. For him, getting married was like this: You like a person enough to maybe see that person once a week, which is called dating, but then the government steps in and_ _permanently_ _makes sure you see that person everyday, which is called marriage! That SURE wouldn't be him! No siree, Bob!_

Then out of the corner of his eye, Lee observed a shadow of movement from one of the pews, four rows down from him.

 _Zuyov!_

The captivating bride with the sparkling eyes was soon forgotten.

 _She would forever remain a mystery to him._

Instead, he switched to spy mode again as he stealthily left to investigate.

.

The Pastor had just finished declaring, " _….I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride..."_

The obligatory kiss was given and when Amanda turned around, her eyes immediately settled on the third row pew. Her heart dropped when she noted the empty space, but she hid her disappointment well behind a smile and a nod as she and Joe were now officially introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Joe King.

 _The man in the third row would forever remain a mystery to her ._

.

.

 **September, 1983 Eleven years later**

 _Run harder! Run faster!_

That was all Lee could think of as he ran throughout the train station, trying to get away from the bad guys. At least he still had the package in his hand. His breathing was hard as he pushed his legs beyond their limits. He knew he could not keep running like this. He felt his heart would soon burst.

He escaped the men temporarily by ducking underneath a train car to get to the other side. But he wasn't safe yet. They would soon backtrack and find him.

And they couldn't find him, especially since he was holding the package. At all costs, that package must NOT fall into nefarious hands!

Holding the package protectively, he continued huffing and rushing, but he was slowed down by hoards of people trying to board or depart a train. It was only a matter of time he would be captured, but he could not be caught with the package in his possession.

 _Perhaps he could hand the package off to someone. That person would just need to give it to the man in the red hat while Lee led the bad men the other way._

Still running, his eagle eyes now focused on the crowd.

 _How hard could that be to find that one special person?_

He would select a man to do the job, but Lee was having trouble locating him.

His eyes darted this way and that. when suddenly his mind skidded to a halt.

A lone woman, wearing a camel-colored long coat, was hurriedly striding towards him. Something about her tugged on the edges of his mind. He couldn't figure out why.

 _Maybe_ , he thought ... _maybe, it was a sign._

A decision was quickly made.

He rushed towards her and before she had time to react, he placed his arm around her torso to twirl her halfway around, so she was now walking in _his_ direction. Although her body had stiffened, the minute Lee had touched her, he felt electric currents bolt throughout his entire body.

 _What the hell sensation did he just feel?_

 _._

Amanda had also felt a spark ignite at his initial touch, but then her natural instincts kicked in.

" _Ooooof!"_ she grunted in surprise at the man abruptly walking alongside her now, "Excuuuuuuuse me!"

.

Her 'Oooof' sounded vaguely familiar to Lee, but he had no time to analyze his strange reactions. _Stay on the mission._ Agents' lives were at stake. Still keeping his arm around her back he took charge again.

"Walk with me."

"No! I certainly will not!" she insisted, as indignation took over.

His handsome face begged, "Please! I'm in trouble!"

"NO!" she adamantly told him as she wriggled from his grasp, "I gotta go!"

Strangely Amanda didn't feel fear as she walked away from him, even when she felt him following her. He reached out to grasp her again. She had expected him to do that and this time when he touched her, she felt her pulse racing, but not in a frightening way.

He tried again, "Wait! Just one more thing. Please!"

"No!"

But Lee would not give up, because this time he was sure.

 _She was the one._

He sounded utterly desperate, "I'm in trouble! _Please!"_

She paused and carefully watched his face.

 _What was it about this man that held her attention?_

 _And although his touch felt vaguely familiar, she was sure she never heard his voice. How is that possible? During their entire interaction, this attractive stranger had been holding her, pleading with her, and yet she never felt she was in danger. There was something inherently goodhearted about this man and he needed her for something._

Her heart readily opened at the thought that she could be of help to this particular man.

 _If this is a dream_ , Amanda internalized, _I don't want to wake up!_

Now excitement coursed through her as she locked eyes with him.

"What is it you want me to do?" she asked, this time, with no hesitation.

.

 _And although the cherry blossom trees were never known to open their buds at the start of Fall, love had begun to blossom during that time between the spy and the housewife…_

 _._

 _._

 _Please review_


End file.
